


Feeling Warm

by JustAWinchesterGirl



Series: SPN/Reader Oneshots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Threesome, vague hints of Wincest, your basic camping pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWinchesterGirl/pseuds/JustAWinchesterGirl
Summary: A case lands you and your boys deep in the woods on a chilly overnight stake-out, and they've got a few ideas on how to keep you warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this fic I wrote a long while ago and for some reason never uploaded. Hope you enjoy. :)

You _hate_ the outdoors. It’s wet. It’s cold. There are bugs _everywhere_. But when a case takes you to the middle of nowhere- you go. You have zero lead as to what it is that you’re hunting, except you know that all the vics went missing here. So now, you’re camping. Luckily, Sam knows exactly what he’s doing, and has come very prepared, otherwise you and Dean would be cold and hungry.

“When did you even get this tent?” Dean asks, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother, “When do you even _use_ it?”

“Well, I don’t very much anymore,” Sam concedes, “but it’s been in your trunk for a while, Dean. It never hurts to be prepared.”

Dean scoffs, “Yeah, okay, _Ranger Sam_. Have either of you thought that this is a really bad idea? We don’t even know what we’re dealing with here.”

“You mean you _didn’t_ want to sit in the middle of the woods all night and be monster bait?” you ask sarcastically, “Shit, and this was your birthday present, too.”

Dean gives you a mocking laugh and sticks his tongue out at you.

“Can you stop acting like a five year old and help me get a fire going? It’s fucking freezing out here,” you say, shivering. You and Dean get a fire started while Sam sets up.

It’s March, and there’s still a thin layer of snow on the ground. You’ve got some heavy layers on, plus Dean sees you shivering and he gives you his leather jacket, but you’re _still_ cold. It had been snowing a bit on your hike through the woods, and your clothes are damp. You huddle close to the fire and lean into Dean’s side as he attempts to cook some hotdogs over the flames.

“There, look, perfect!” he exclaims, showing you his perfectly roasted hotdog, “Do you want the first one, Y/N?”

You shake your head, teeth chattering, “Not hungry. Just co-cold.”

He gives you a concerned look and slings one arm over you, pulling you closer to his side, and you cling to his body heat.

“You should have something hot to eat, Y/N,” Sam says, “It’ll warm you up.”

You begrudgingly take the hotdog that Dean is still holding in front of you and take a couple small bites. It’s good, and the warmth of it fills your stomach. Dean’s raising an eyebrow at you, and you nod at him in response, “Th-thank you,” you chatter out.

He frowns, passing the hotdog stick off to Sam and wrapping both arms around you, rubbing your arms and sides to try and warm you up, “You shouldn’t be this cold, sweetheart, the fire is roarin’.”

“My c-clothes are w-wet,” you explain.

“The tent is set up now, if you wanna go ahead and change,” Sam tells you.

“My b-bag is in the c-car,” you say.

“Y/N!” he chides.

“I thought it was just gonna be o-one n-night!” you defend, “I didn’t kn-know it would be so c-cold!”

“Jesus, Sam, she’s got a fever!” Dean says, his hand warm against your freezing skin where it rests on your forehead.

Sam comes over to feel your head for himself, his eyes widening when he feels the heat of your skin, “We gotta get you warmed up, Y/N! You could get pneumonia out here!”

You shake your head, suddenly feeling very sleepy and happy, “I’m ok-kay, b-boys, it’s just cold.”

Dean shakes his head seriously, getting up and trying to pull you with him, “No, come on, sweetheart, let’s get you out of those wet clothes.”

“Are y-you trying to g-get l-lucky with me, D-Dean Wi-Winchester?” you joke, smirking at him.

“Any other time, baby,” he replies, and you blush. You’d been joking, but it’s not as if you’re opposed to the idea. You spend a lot of time with the Winchesters, and a girl has needs. They’re both pretty fucking fine, too.

He leads you to the tent and helps you to strip your wet clothing from your stiff limbs, Sam immediately draping you in a blanket once you’re in your underwear. Being dry and out of the wind is definitely helping, but you’re still _so cold_. You sink onto the king size air mattress that Sam had set up, and wrap the blanket tightly around you.

“How’s that, honey? Still cold?” Dean asks softly, and your cheeks grow hot at how concerned and caring he’s being.

“Yeah,” you admit, “but it’s a little better. My teeth aren’t chattering anymore.”

He shares a look with Sam over your head and when it’s over, they’re both pulling off their shirts and crawling into bed with you.

“Excuse me!” you protest, “Did I miss something? I’m naked under here! This is not a threesome invitation!”

Dean chuckles as he pulls you into his arms, and Sam presses his chest up to your back.

“Guys!” you say a little louder, but you make no move to push them away. They’re both so _warm_. Sam’s arms are wrapped around your waist, holding you to his chest, and Dean is rubbing your arms.

You sigh, and smile, letting your eyes close, “Why are you guys doing this?”

“We aren’t just going to let you freeze to death out here, Y/N,” Sam says quietly, sounding a little hurt.

“Yeah, give us some credit, sweetheart,” Dean says, “We protect the people we care about.”

You smile and lay between them for a bit, but before long you’re shivering again.

“This isn’t working, Dean,” Sam mutters, sounding worried.

“It’s body heat, right?” Dean asks, “That’s how you do it for hypothermia.”

Sam raises an eyebrow at his brother, “You learn that on a survival show, or a porno?”

Dean shrugs, “Well is that how you do it, or not?”

Sam nods, “Yeah. Yeah, Y’N, we gotta get under the blanket with you.”

You nod sleepily, “Yeah, okay,” you mumble.

You let Sam pull the blanket off of you, only feeling slightly embarrassed that you’re in front of them in nothing but your panties. Honestly, you’re too cold and tired to care. They press themselves against you again, and Sam drapes the blanket over all three of you. It’s a little too small so it doesn’t really cover Sam or Dean all of the way, but they don’t really care as long as you’re warm.

“Dean, your belt is poking me,” you complain.

“Sorry, baby,” he mutters, getting up to slide it off, “Would it be awkward for you if I just lose the jeans?”

You shake your head, “Go for it. I can’t be the only one naked.”

He laughs and crawls back into the bed once he’s stripped down to his boxers.

“That more comfy?” you ask him.

He nods, “Yeah, well, if we’re gonna be here a while, anyway.”

Sam says nothing, but follows his brother’s example after a minute.

You lay snuggled up between their warm, half naked bodies for what feels like a few hours, counting your blessings and feeling like the luckiest girl in the world, before you hear Dean snoring.

“Sam?” you whisper, “Are you still awake?”

“Uh, yeah,” he says gruffly from behind you.

You wiggle a little, trying to get closer to him, “Where’d you go? My back is cold. Snuggle in, Sammy, don’t be shy.”

“I, uh, I can’t,” he says, coughing.

“What?” you spin around in Dean’s arms so that you’re facing Sam, “What’s wrong?”

You wiggle again to get closer to Sam, and you _feel_ what’s wrong at the same time that Dean lets out a little moan and his arms tighten around you.

“Don’t do that, Y/N,” Dean whispers hoarsely.

A blush creeps up your cheeks and you mumble, “Sorry,” and try to move away from Dean, but that just pushes you closer to Sam, who gasps when your knee brushes between his legs and backs his hips up.

“Seriously, you two?” you exclaim.

“Don’t go acting all surprised, Y/N,” Dean huffs, “You _had_ to know how bad I wanted to get with you. And now you’re all… naked, and pressed against me. It does things to a guy!”

“And you, too, Sam?” you ask, a little blown away at Dean’s confession.

“Well, yeah, Y/N,” Sam says sheepishly, “You’re beautiful, and I- we… we kind of love you.”

“Both of you?” you whisper.

“Look,” says Dean dismissively, “No one’s asking for anything here, alright? You were the one wiggling around naked between two guys and expecting them not to get turned on. Let’s just drop it, okay?”

Sam nods his agreement.

“I don’t want to drop it,” you mumble.

“What?” Sam asks, hopefully.

“I don’t _want_ to drop it,” you repeat, “I love you guys, too. Of course I do, how could I not? Look at the things you do for me.”

“You don’t think this is kinda weird?” Sam asks hesitantly, “That we’re both okay with it?”

“You don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Sam,” Dean says quickly, “The lady says she’s good.”

You laugh, “No, Sam, I don’t think it’s weird. Not for you two, look at how close you are. This only makes sense. Besides, it’s twice the fun for me.”

“So, what’re we still talking for?” Dean grins.

You smile and turn your head to kiss him, meeting his lips over your shoulder. His lips are so soft, and his tongue is sweet and bitter like his favourite whiskey. The kiss is hot and heavy, and his hands grip your hips so tight, pulling you flush against him so he can grind against your ass. Your hand is in his hair, trying to hold his face to yours at this awkward angle, and you let out a little moan into his mouth at all the sensations of having him wrapped around you.

You hear a responding moan, but it’s not Dean, and you leave his lips to turn your head and lock eyes with Sam, who’s watching the scene with lust blown eyes and rubbing himself through his boxers.

“Feeling left out, Sam?” you ask, smiling at him and leaning forward a little so you can lock lips with Sam instead.

“Hey!” Dean protests, “I wasn’t done with you yet, sweetheart.”

Instead of responding, you wiggle back against him, and he lets out a quiet groan and his head falls onto your shoulder.

“Fuck, baby,” he groans, fingers slipping down to the waistband of your panties, “need these off you.”

You nod, mouth never leaving Sam’s as he kisses you hungrily, all wet lips, and teeth, and tongue, like a horny teenager.

Dean slips the underwear down your thighs and off you, fingers trailing lightly back up your thigh once he’s got them off.

You crook one knee up on the bed, spreading your legs for him.

He gives another quiet little moan as he traces one finger slowly up your slit, causing you to shudder in anticipation for him. His finger rubs gentle circles over your clit and you moan into Sam’s mouth, hands burying in his hair.

Sam gives your lip one last gentle bite before pulling away to watch what his brother is doing to you beneath the covers.

You whine as Dean’s finger leaves your clit and dips inside you, lifting your hips and trying to get him deeper, harder, _more_.

Dean chuckles, and San holds your hips down so you can’t move them.

“Sam,” you whine, “Dean, please.”

“Please what, sweetheart? You want us to fuck you?” Dean asks in a deep, raspy voice, sounding like he’s barely holding it together himself.

You nod eagerly, “Fuck yes, please, fuck me, Dean.”

You try to turn so that you’re facing him, but Sam’s still got a grip on your hips and he’s not letting you move.

“Not so fast, Y/N,” he sys, smirking at you mischievously, “I didn’t get a turn.”

He rolls you over onto your back between them, and Dean lets him, propping himself up on one elbow over you so that he can watch while his little brother takes a turn playing with your body.

Sam gets up on his knees above you, looking down at your body with a hungry look in his eyes. You squirm beneath their combined gazes, _aching_ for them to be inside of you.

“Sammy,” you breathe, a plea for him to just do _something_.

Sam chuckles, and lowers himself over you, his lips going to your neck to bit there playfully before sucking and kissing his way down your body.

While Sam kisses and sucks marks into your skin, Dean’s mouth swallows your gasps and moans, his hand tangling in your hair so that you can’t pull away from him to watch what his brother is doing.

Sam’s lips reach the soft skin of your inner thigh, and you let out a strangled cry into Dean’s mouth as he bites down hard there.

Dean pulls away from your mouth to watch with lust-filled eyes as Sam’s head buries between your thighs and you moan loudly as you feel the tip of his tongue playing hard and fast with your clit.

“Oh, god! Sam! Sam!” you cry, starting to reach down to bury your hands in Sam’s hair, but Dean grabs both of your wrists and yanks your arms above your head.

“Not a chance, sweetheart,” he rasps in your ear, nipping at your earlobe gently, “You’re playing by our rules now.”

While Dean holds your hands in his restraint, Sam’s hands are on your knees, holding your legs spread open wide for him as his tongue works against your clit mercilessly.

Your moans fill the tent as you quickly approach your orgasm, Sam’s relentless tongue driving you over the edge, and your hips cant up into his face as your come hard under the two boys.

His face appears before you again, grinning like an idiot as you come down from your orgasm.

“You taste so good, baby girl,” he whispers as he pulls you in for a sloppy kiss. You moan as you taste yourself on his lips, and the moment he’s gone, his mouth is replaced by Dean’s hungry one. One minute you’re inhaling Sam’s breath, and the next you’re exhaling it into Dean’s mouth, whimpering quietly under their lips as Sam unexpectedly sinks his fingers inside you.

“Sam!” you cry, bucking your hips up into his hand and trying to pull your wrists from Dean’s grasp.

“I will tie you down, sweetheart,” he warns you, and you whine at the thought.

Sam fucks you slowly, too slowly, with two fingers, watching your face as you moan and squirm under his fingers and his brother’s lips on your breast.

Dean rolls a nipple roughly between his teeth and you gasp, arching your back off the bed and trying to get closer to his mouth. He smiles against your skin, sucking lightly before pulling off of your breast.

It’s too much, all the sensations at once, and the boys are finding the noises and faces you’re making both amusing, and hot as hell.

“Please!” you gasp, unsure of exactly what you’re asking for, “please.”

“Fuck,” Dean swears, smiling over at his brother, “Look at her, Sam. Isn’t she gorgeous? Just like I imagined.”

Sam laughs, “Yeah, she is. How much longer you think we can tease her like this?”

“No,” you groan, “No, Sam, fuck me, please!”

“Listen to her beg, Sammy,” Dean chuckles, “Can you say no to that? ‘Cause I don’t fucking want to.”

“Oh, I could keep her on edge like this all night,” Sam says, smirking, “I love the sounds she makes. I love the way she moans.”

You moan loudly at his words and he grins at you.

“You got more self control than I do, dude,” Dean says, “Come on, man, enough foreplay. I wanna fuck her so badly.”

“Yes, please, Dean, please!” you gasp, biting your lip at the feel of Sam’s fingers moving slowly in and out of you.

Dean shoots a questioning look at his brother, who is seriously considering keeping you both riled up like this for just a little longer.

“Come on, Sammy!” you gasp in frustration, “I’ve been naked for ages now and I haven’t gotten to see either of you, yet! Please, Sam, I want you inside of me so badly.”

Sam laughs, while Dean says, “She’s got a point, Sammy, as much as I’m loving this, this is a very unfair playing field.”

“What happened to playing by your rules?” you ask.

He chuckles, “You still are, but I’m on your team now, baby. I wanna get this going.”

Sam looks contemplative for a second, then he’s pulling his fingers from you and standing to pull his boxers off.

Dean follows eagerly, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

When your wrists are free, you sit up a bit to watch them strip. You lick your lips at the sight of Dean’s thick cock, resting against his stomach and looking in serious need of attention. Then you catch sight of Sam’s, and if you thought Dean was big, then Sam was freaking **huge.**

You take immediate control of the situation. Now that you’re free from his brother’s grip, it’s time Sam got a little payback.

You get up on your knees on the mattress, and crawl to the edge, grabbing his hips when he’s in reach.

He smirks down at you, making no move to stop you as he says, “What do you think you’re doing, baby girl?”

“I found something sweet to suck on,” you smile, winking up at him, and sucking the head of his cock into your mouth.

He moans loud and low, and his fingers tangle in your hair.

You hum appreciatively around him, swirling your tongue around his cock as he pulls it slowly back out, then thrusts back in a little further. He fucks your mouth gently, never going to far back, not knowing how much you can take yet. You moan and he smiles down at you, biting back a moan of his own as he asks you, “You like that, baby? How’s that taste for you?”

You pull off with a wet pop and lick your lips, “Sweet like candy, Sammy,” you smile.

You hear Dean groan behind you, and you turn to see him looking at you with darkened green eyes and stroking himself slowly.

“Enjoying the show, baby?” you ask him.

“I’m fucking jealous, sweetheart,” he says breathily, “That mouth feel as sweet as it tastes, Sammy?”

“Ohhhhh, better,” Sam moans, and you chuckle, turning back to your task.

“How far can you go, Y/N?” Sam pants out as you lick a stripe up the underside of his cock, and then sucking it down again, “Can I fuck your throat?”

You nod, and hum your approval around his cock. His head lolls back as he moans his pleasure and he picks up the pace, fucking your mouth rough and deep.

You relax your throat so he can fuck your mouth deeply, and brush his cock with the tip of your tongue every time he moves in and out of your mouth, sucking around him when you feel him in the back of your throat.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he moans, hips stuttering in their rhythm as he nears his orgasm, “I can’t- I’m gonna-”

You moan around his cock in response, an invitation for him to let go in your mouth.

His grip tightens in your hair and he holds your head still as he comes in the back of your throat with a loud moan.

You swallow him down eagerly, and pull off his cock, licking your lips and smiling up at his breathless, post-bliss state.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he breathes, smirking down at you, “Your mouth should be illegal.”

“My turn,” Dean says impatiently, inching forward to the edge of the mattress and grabbing your hips to tug you back to him, “I wanna feel that sweet mouth on me, too, baby. Sam’s not the only one who tastes like candy.”

You turn in his grip so that you’re facing him, crawling onto his lap and placing two firm hands on his chest to push him back against the mattress, “I’m sure you taste just as sweet, but I’ve got something else in mind for you.”

He grins when you reach under you to grip his cock in one hand so you can line up and sink onto it. You both moan when he’s deep inside you, and you sit still for a minute, getting used to his thick size. He pulls you down to his lips so he can kiss you and nip at your lips.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good around me,” he whispers against your mouth, and you hear Sam moan behind you where he’s watching you ride his brother.

You start slow, lifting your hips so you’re sliding off him torturously slowly, then letting yourself fall back down onto him.

He gasps the first time you do it, and tries to keep his hips down and let you have control of the pace. He’s okay for the next few times, then he loses it, gripping your hips so tight they’re bruising and slamming into you at a brutal pace.

“Sorry, honey,” he pants, “I can’t take the teasing anymore.”

“Oh, god, Dean, that is more than okay!” you moan back, biting your lip to keep from screaming.

“Fuck, Y/N, you feel so good. You got me so close, baby,” he grunts against your ear, “Come with me, sweetheart, let me see that pretty face you make when you come.”

You moan and nod, and suddenly Sam is behind you, pressed up against your back and reaching between you and Dean to rub fast circles on your clit and help you over the edge.

Dean locks eyes with his brother over your shoulder and smiles at him, both of them working to pull you over.

“You gonna come for us again, Y/N?” Sam rasps from behind you, pressing gentle kisses to the back of your neck, “Gonna come with Dean and let me see how great you both look together?”

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean breathes, stilling and gripping your hips tighter as he spills inside you.

You moan loudly, whether at Sam’s words, or Dean’s reaction, or the feeling of him filling you, you don’t know.

You follow him over the edge quickly, pushing your hips up into Sam’s hand with both of their names on your lips.

You slump down against Dean’s chest and refuse to move, enjoying the feeling of him still inside you, his arms wrapped around you, and his fingers lovingly playing with your hair. Sam goes to get you and Dean both a bottle of water, then crawls back into the bed next to his brother, rubbing your back as you turn your head on Dean’s chest so you can look at him.

“So you’re both in love with me, huh?” you smile.

Dean shrugs, “Don’t read too much into it, sweetheart, if you just want this to be a one-time thing, I will still die a happy man.”

Sam’s smiling and rolling his eyes at his brother, “Yeah, Y/N, we are,” he says softly.

Your heart fills with love and joy at the thought of being invited in and getting to share in what the Winchesters had.

“One-time thing,” you scoff, “Don’t be stupid, Dean, I love you.”

He grins, kissing the top of your head, “Thank god.”

You chuckle, “And what about the fact that you only came after you heard Sam say your name like that, huh? Am I supposed to not read so much into that, too?”

He tenses under you, “Well-”

You interrupt him with a soft kiss to his lips, “Don’t explain. You don’t have to. I get it,” you grin, “Sam’s voice could make me come, too.”

You hear Sam laugh and you turn back to him, “I love you,” you say seriously to both of them.

“We love you, too, Y/N,” Sam says softly.

Dean hums his agreement and kisses you again.

You crawl off of Dean finally and snuggle between them, their arms wrapped around you and each other. You feel loved, and you feel lucky, and you feel _warm_.


End file.
